


Something New

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10082564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A little reveal Fic. It's my first one so please understand if there are any mistakes! I hope you enjoy!





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> If you find any mistakes please comment, thanks!

 

Marinette’s phone buzzed across the room. She put her sewing down on her desk and strode over to check the notification.

 

[hey girl, all of us are at the cafe. You still coming?] read Alya’s text.

 

[Yeah! Sorry I lost track of the time!] responded Marinette with a blushing emoji.

 

She grabbed her blazer off the chair to her desk and rushed out the door of her room. She flew past her mother saying “Bye mama! Gone to hang out with friends!” and was out of the bakery and in the cafe in minutes.

 

When she walked through the cafe door she saw her friends already sitting in a booth and waved at them. Alya gestured for her to come over and take a seat.

 

“Hey guys,” she said as she slid in next to Alya.

“Hi, Marinette.” Adrian greeted with a smile.

“Yo,” Nino grunted.

Alya passed a tea over to Marinette. “I ordered for you.” Marinette thanked her with a grateful look.

“I’m really glad we got to meet up  _ once  _ this month!” Nino started.

“Yeah, I know! It’s like we were all gone at the time someone else was here!’ Agreed Alya.

“It just sucks that we only can meet up on the last day of break before our first day of high school,” Nino said sadly. They all groaned at his words.

“Actually I kind of like school,” said Adrian “It gives me a reason to not have to model all the time.” he finished sheepishly.

“Oh yeah! How was your modeling ‘Expedition’?” asked Alya. Adrian then went on to describe the drag of a modeling tour and complain about his distant father. The rest of the teens began to talk about their summers and all the things they had done.

“I have to go guys, my dad wants me home by five.” Adrian waved goodbye to his friends.

“Bye, Adrian!” Marinette called after him.

“Gotta go too,” said Nino as he slid out the booth.

“Bye,” replied both girls.

Marinette then switched to the other side of the booth so she could face Alya.

“Alya I need some advice,” said Marinette

“Shoot,” Alya responded while taking a sip of her drink.

“How do I get Adrian to stop looking at me as a friend and instead as… well” she paused “a girl?”

“Hmm,” Alya said while taking another sip “You should try something new,” she said simply. “Like a new hair style, new outfit or new perfume… maybe even new makeup.”

“You really think it will work?”

“Girl I know it will work but remember that you shouldn't just do this for a boy, do it for yourself too, ‘kay?” Alya said as she crossed her arms.

“Thank you so much!”

“No pro-” Just then the woman working the counter of the cafe elicited a loud scream and pointed out the window. Marinette turned to to see what the woman was pointing at. She saw a girl riding a flying skateboard shoot a hot beam of light out of her hand toward Cat Noir.

 

“Alya hide!” Marinette blurted out.

“Okay c’mon, we can get behind the counter!”

“Uh, I can’t… My mom will be worried!”

“What? Just call her!” Alya said as she stumbled out of the booth towards the counter.

“No! It will draw the villains attention if a bunch of people are here and I don't have my phone!”

“Then I’ll come with you,” Alya answered quickly changing her path. Marinette shook her head furiously.

“You should stay here. I saw an alley right behind here, I can get away through there. Besides this is a great place to get stuff for the Ladyblog!”  

Alya hesitated. “Yeah… you’re right. Okay.” Alya said reluctantly “Just be careful.” she wore a worried look on her face.

“I will,” Marinette said breathlessly to her. She then dashed out the cafe.            

 

She ran into the alley and opened up her purse.

“Tiki spots on!” she said quickly. Tiki nodded her head and transformed into the suit.

 

Ladybug lassoed her yo-yo around a chimney atop the building next to her and glided up. She scanned the city and caught sight of Chat Noir battling against the akuma. She jumped off the building towards the fight. “Glad you could make it m'lady.”

“Greetings later, fighting now!” Called out Ladybug as she dodged another hot beam of light. The akuma cackled “no need to fear, Summerfinity is here! Who needs the summer break to end?!” She zoomed around and tried to shoot another beam of heat but chat was able to knock the akuma off her skateboard with his staff. Ladybug took action “lucky charm!” She said as she reached out to catch the hand mirror that flew out of her weapon. She quickly reflected a blast from Summerfinity, knocking her off her board. Chat took the opportunity and used his cataclysm to destroy the skateboard. Marinette then de-evilized the butterfly and let it go.

“Nice work Chat” said Ladybug as she put out her hand for a fist bump.

“Not too bad ‘fur-self’” he said as he returned his fist bump. She shook her head at his terrible pun and rolled her eyes so loudly a half deaf person could hear it “Let’s leave the cat puns out of it for once”

 

“I think you mean  _ fur  _ once.”

“What did I just say? You are about to lose your fist bump privileges.” She said with mock authority as she shook a warning finger towards his face. They laughed as their miraculous’ sounded in warning.

“I must go, my Ladybug.” Said Chat as he gave a bow.

“I shall wait for your return.” Answered Marinette mocking him with a plié. They then went their respective ways and disappeared to transform back to their normal civilian selves.

 

Marinette checked her phone to see that she still had lots of time to spare before she had to return home. Alya’s words rung in her head  _ something new, something for yourself  _ she thought. She quickly took a detour to a makeup and accessory shop.

 

Marinette walked out of the store with a few new lip glosses, mascaras, and two more ear piercings than before. She had always disliked the idea of only being able to wear one set of earnings.

 

Marinette woke up with a start. It was a new day for the new Marinette.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much or more than the last one!

Marinette climbed down from her bed and went straight to her armoire where she began to put on a pair of blue pants and a black and white striped, whale neck shirt.  She went to her vanity and put in a pair of pearls and switched her ladybug earrings to her new second piercings. She closed the drawer of her vanity sending a small vile of perfume to roll off her desk. She caught it with her fast reflexes. She had made the perfume herself on a school field trip to a fragrance factory. She had never used it before because they had to age for a few years to develop a pleasant aroma. _Something new…_ she spritzed the aromatic liquid onto her skin and hoped for the best. She was ready for the day.

 

She packed a baguette and apple for her lunch and stuffed her messenger bag with her academic necessities. She bid her mother and father farewell and rushed out the door. A sudden realization hit her. She forgot to put her hair in ponytails! She didn't have enough time, she was already a little behind schedule. She groaned to herself, feeling self-conscious, she ran a hand through her hair to neaten it as she walked to school. _Your first day of high school and your hair looks crazy! Ugh!_  Marinette thought to herself. She hoped it didn't look too bad. As she got closer to the cream colored high school her heart began to beat faster. Large lines of students trickled in through the front doors, it was extremely easy to pick out the freshmen. She began to notice the butterflies in her stomach. She took a deep breath and trekked on.

 

Marinette was pleasantly surprised when she walked into her first-period class. The gang had already claimed a row in the front. She sat down with them in

the free seat.

“Hi!” Marinette greets excitedly. “I got a little lost on my way here”. She said with a shy smile.

“It's cool, I found Adrien wandering around lost when I got here” Nino chuckled as Adrien blushed running a hand through hair, embarrassed.

“Oh, hey, I like your hair Marinette.” Adrien Complemented trying to change the subject. A blush rose to her cheeks.

“T-thanks Adrien.” She stuttered out, twisting a small piece of hair around her finger. 

“And, woah! Are those new piercings I see?” asked Alya with a glint in her eye. Marinette laughed shyly.

“Yeah… I got them yesterday after we hung out.” She reached up to touch her sore ear. 

“Lemme guess! You also got a tattoo!” Nino said. They all laughed at his joke. “Wait, did you?” he said with a concerned look.

“No!” Marinette said with a smile on her face. Alya punched him on the arm lightly. 

“Well, they are really cool, Marinette.” Adrian complemented once again. Marinette just blushed harder and smiled.

The day ended blissfully, Marinette happily walked out of school, she had four of her nine classes with friends and got to sit next to Adrien and Alya in two of them!

 

The month of September rolled by and the days of October blew by like the autumn wind. Over time Marinette had become more confident around Adrien. She no longer stuttered and could actually speak coherent sentences with him that consisted of more than blushing and repeated thanks. So when Adrien asked Marinette to his Halloween party, she wasn't very surprised. She answered enthusiastically "of course" though.

 

The day of the party finally arrived and Marinette attended as Chat Noir, because who else could play him better than her? She rang the doorbell already hearing the light thumping of music coming from the background. Adrien opens the door with a smile, it falters for a second but comes back even brighter. _What the hell was that about?_ Marinette thinks to herself. 

“That costume is really awesome, Marinette!” Adrien says enthusiastically. 

“Thanks! I like yours too.” Marinette says pointing to his costume. “You got Darkblade perfectly!” 

“Wow you're the only other person besides Alya who knows who I am, everyone else just thinks I'm a knight.” He chuckles, shaking his head. “Hey, come in. It's cold out there.” Marinette steps into the house hearing Nino’s playlist playing.

“Is Nino djing?” Marinette asks.

“Yeah. He's pretty good, right?” Marinette hums in agreement. 

“I think I see Alya over there. She's dressed as lady wi-fi.” Adrien points to Marinette’s best friend.

“Yeah I see her,” Marinette says following the direction Adrien points. Alya is smiling talking to some of the other guests “A lot of people here are dressed their akumas.” Marinette will later regret her choice of words. 

“It's kind of ironic but I guess it's a pretty easy costume idea” Adrien is a little surprised by the fact she knows they are called akumas but he doesn't show it. He just smiles warmly down at her. It feels like a bunch of akumas fly in her stomach but she just smiles back trying to hide her nerves. “Here let me show you where the food is,” he says as he gestured for Marinette to follow him. “Then I'll stop bothering you.” He flashes her a smile.  

“Oh! You aren't bothering me!” Marinette says as she trails behind him.  

“I'm glad” Adrien gives her another warm smile that seems to make the entire house five degrees warmer. They end up spending most of the party together, a good duo in and out of uniform.

 

The party slowly comes to a close as the night makes it into the late hours. Guests trickle out, giving thanks for being invited. Chloe is one of the last guests to leave hugging Adrien a little too tight for Marinette’s liking. Soon it's just the main gang left behind, helping Adrien clean up the remnants of the party. When everything is acceptable enough to leave for the cleaning ladies to finish the group meets at the door to get picked up by their parents. Alyas’s father drives up and honks his horn.

“Nino, do you need a ride?” Alya asks as she points behind her with her thumb.

“Nah, I'm sleeping over.” Nino answers. Alya nods her head and pecks Nino on the cheek, goodbye. When Marinette’s mother drives up she acts on a pure whim and gives Adrien a hug goodbye. He is a little shocked at first but quickly returns the action, he smells the light scent of her perfume, he likes it very much. She flushes and breaks the hug quickly. Turning around to hide her now red cheeks she rushes out the door wishing the boys a goodnight.

 

When Marinette gets home she immediately calls Alya.

“Hey, is something wrong?” Alya answers the phone sounding tired.

“No!” Marinette practically shrieks. “I hugged Adrien goodbye!” She says unintelligibly.

“What?” Alya says. “Did you just say you hugged Adrien!?” she asks excitedly through the line.   

“Yes!” Marinette squeals into the phone. 

“Nice!” Alya encourages her. “Did he hug you back?” 

“Mhmm!” Marinette says, she calls back the memory of him wrapping his arms around her, accepting the hug happily, it makes her squirm with happiness.

“That's great, girl, but I'm tired. I'll talk to you later, yeah?” 

“Yeah! Bye Alya!” Marinette hung up her phone and went to bed.

                                                                                                                   ~~~ 

 

“Marinette's really warmed up to you,” Nino says as he blasts an alien in the video game he and Adrien are playing.

 

“You think so?” Adrien asks.  

 

“Hell yeah! She gave you a hug didn't she?” 

 

Adrien thinks of the hug. How it wasn't fake like the ones in the photo shoots, how it wasn't forced like the ones his dad gave him in front of the press, how it wasn't shoved onto him like Chloe's. It was genuine, kind, and made him feel happy, it was like the hugs his mom gave him. He sighed contently. “Yeah, it was nice. I'm glad we're friends now because she really didn't like me before, she would always ignore me and wouldn't say much except stare at me… now she actually talks to me.”

 

“I'm glad she likes you now too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this seemed a little rushed but I hope you still enjoyed it! Also, the next update probably won't happen till next week.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it starts off slow but I promise it will get better! I will probably add the second chapter in the next few days.


End file.
